confiseries assorties
by lilou black
Summary: Tranches de vie diverses, tous personnages et tous pairings. À défaut d'être comestible  attention au sucre , c'est court et ça se consomme rapidement.
1. Travesti

**Titre : **Travesti

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Hurt/confort - Romance

**Pairing :** Shura/Aphrodite

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Initialement posté sur la communauté LiveJournal Méli-Mélo pour le défi "secret honteux"

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Ils n'étaient que deux à savoir. Le premier parce qu'il lui avait fait confiance et l'autre... il ignorait pourquoi. Pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi il avait honte, après tout sa vie n'était pas sensée tourner autour de ça. Encore que les choses auraient été plus simples s'il avait été moins beau.

Il fallait croire que c'était une malédiction liée à son armure. De tout temps, le chevalier d'or des Poissons avait toujours eu un physique à couper le souffle, une beauté des plus meurtrières et, il l'avait appris après des recherches dans les archives, des problèmes de phobie sociale. Lui avait essayé de renverser la vapeur. Né avec le prénom de Stefan, il avait poussé le cynisme jusqu'à adopter le nom de la déesse de l'amour.

Aphrodite.

À l'adolescence, il avait payé le prix de ses manies de séducteur. Quand il ne le répugnait pas, le contact physique d'un autre l'indifférait totalement. Il en avait eu honte parce que ça ne collait absolument pas avec son attitude. Il s'était bâti une réputation de Marie-couche-toi-là mâle, se jouant de ses frères à coups de regards langoureux, de moues sensuelles et de déhanchements presque obscènes. Certains s'étaient pris aux jeu et Aphrodite n'en avait tiré aucun bénéfice, à part du dégoût pour certains et une vague gêne vis-à-vis d'autres.

Sauf eux.

D'abord, il y avait eu Saga.

Le Gémeaux, imposture de grand Pope, bipolaire, assassin et psychopathe avait eu paradoxalement assez de sensibilité pour comprendre que le gardien de la treizième maison supportait difficilement la proximité physique d'autrui. Il n'en avait jamais profité pour le faire souffrir, le traitant comme un sbire ordinaire quand sa folie le possédait et ne réclamant que le refuge de ses bras, sans plus, quand ce qu'il aurait dû rester reprenait le dessus. Saga avait aimé se faire consoler par Aphrodite, lui parler de choses plus ou moins inavouables, lui raconter ses secrets et ses hontes sans réclamer en retour quoi que ce fût d'autre que son silence.

À présent, le Gémeaux avait trouvé d'autres bras pour les confidences et les câlins. Le Suédois le regrettait un peu parfois mais dans le fond, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était le bonheur de son ancien supérieur. Mû pouvait être ennuyeux à pleurer à ses heures mais si Saga était bien avec lui, c'était tant mieux.

Ensuite, il y avait eu cette autre personne, auprès de laquelle il se réfugiait lui-même quand ça n'allait pas.

Shura.

L'homme qui élevait la dévotion au rang d'œuvre d'art.

Shura était amoureux de lui, Aphrodite le savait, mais il respectait sa gêne physique d'autrui, son absence totale de désir, ce problème qu'il considérait comme un tabou et dont il avait honte jusqu'aux larmes, parfois.

Il faisait nuit et chaud, les lucioles voletaient dans le salon éclairé par une chandelle solitaire et le tourne-disque crachotait de la musique, une voix de femme accompagnée au piano. Assis sur le canapé, les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière, Shura fumait une cigarette tandis que sa main libre caressait les cheveux d'Aphrodite dont la tête reposait sur ses genoux. C'était le seul contact, à part des câlins fugace, que le Suédois pouvait lui offrir mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

À sa manière, Aphrodite aimait Shura aussi. Suffisamment pour se confier à lui, pour lui montrer cette face fragile, travestie sous les allures de grande folle et le manque de scrupules quand il s'agissait de se battre et de tuer.

Il l'aimait assez pour ne pas ressentir de gêne au contact de ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il regrettait de ne pas éprouver le moindre désir, il était jaloux quand le Capricorne allait voir ailleurs pour assouvir ses pulsions, il était conscient de le faire souffrir parfois, même si Shura avait bien trop d'orgueil pour l'admettre...

Le disque s'arrêta. Il était temps de rentrer. Rester pour la nuit n'était pas envisageable malgré le déplaisir causé par la perspective de traverser le temple du Verseau où résonnaient sans cesse les cris de Camus et son amant.

Il le fallait pourtant.

Aphrodite se redressa. Shura écrasa sa cigarette.

"Ça va aller ?"

Le Suédois inclina la tête. Timidement, il tendit la main au brun, à l'homme qu'il considérait comme le plus proche de lui malgré tout.

Une étreinte furtive, un remerciement murmuré et ce fut tout.

Réconforté par ce moment de paix mais frustré de ne pouvoir donner plus, Aphrodite s'en alla.

En se promettant de revenir.

**Fin**


	2. L'homme qui n'aimait pas l'orage

**Titre : **L'homme qui n'aimait pas l'orage

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Mû/Shura

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Initialement posté sur la communauté LiveJournal Méli-Mélo pour le défi "Pluie". Dédiée avec toute mon amitié et un bon tas de gratouilles à mon biquet magique.

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

La pluie d'orage tombait à seaux. De grosses gouttes s'écrasaient au sol et sur les marches, des rigoles d'eau sale coulaient dans les escaliers. Inutile d'essayer de sortir malgré la chaleur.

C'était un déluge d'été.

Bien qu'ayant grandi en altitude, je n'ai jamais été une créature d'extérieur. Rester enfermé ne me dérange pas, d'ailleurs mon travail, quand il ne s'agit pas de se battre, me cantonne au sein de mon atelier.

Toi, par contre...

Je sais qu'il est inutile de te chercher. Tu es dans l'entrée, à l'abri sous le fronton du temple et tu regardes la pluie tomber en fumant d'un air morose. Tu as horreur de ça et quand le froid ou le mauvais temps ne te permettent pas de sortir, tu fais la tête. Tu boudes comme un mioche et je dois avouer que j'aime ça.

Toi qui es connu pour être impénétrable, aussi fier que moi, tu ne dégages toute ton énergie que quand il y a un ennemi à tabasser ou dans d'autres circonstances que je suis le seul à connaître parce que nous sommes amants. Le reste du temps, tu te mures dans le silence, n'exprimant ton ressenti que par un mince sourire, une légère grimace, si peu de choses en fait...

Je ne perds pas mon temps, je vais à ta rencontre et je te trouve à l'endroit auquel je pensais, sauf que tu te tiens carrément sous la pluie.

Les trombes d'eau aplatissent tes cheveux qui se dressent habituellement sur ta tête. Tes vêtements sont trempés et je vois ta peau, tes tatouages, par transparence. Je trouverais ça aguichant si mon côté mère-poule ne m'avait pas guidé pour te prendre par le bras, te ramener à l'intérieur en râlant.

— Espèce d'inconscient, tu vas attraper la mort.

Un vague sourire se dessine sur ton visage, à croire que mon inquiétude t'amuse ou te touche, je n'en sais rien et pour le moment, ce n'est pas mon souci. Je veux juste que tu rentres parce que, malgré tout ce que tu représentes pour moi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une biquette patraque sous mon toit.

A fortiori du fait que tu sois chiant comme ce n'est pas permis quand tu es malade.

Imbécile.

Tu te laisses traîner jusqu'à mes appartements, sans résister, tu réagis à peine. J'ai bien envie de te secouer, je déteste quand tu fais ça. Tu te montres passif, presque apathique pour montrer que tu es déprimé ou de mauvaise humeur. Tu n'aimes pas la pluie, c'est bon, je suis au courant, merci.

Je vais chercher une serviette pour que tu t'essuies les cheveux mais tu me regardes avec nonchalance, sans rien dire, tu veux que je m'occupe de toi mais tu ne me le diras jamais parce que ton ego ne passe pas les portes.

Je soupire, ouvertement. Tu m'ennuies, tu le sais et tu en joues. J'imagine que tu en tires un bénéfice quelconque. Je m'approche de toi et je te frotte la tête sans ménagement. Ne t'attends pas à de la douceur de ma part, tu es un vrai gamin à tes heures, à m'en faire oublier l'assassin, l'amant, l'homme de valeurs. Tout ce que je vois, c'est quelqu'un qui est mort plusieurs fois, qui est toujours revenu comme si les Enfers n'en avaient pas voulu, à moins que la fatalité ait considéré à chaque fois que finalement, ton heure n'était pas encore là. Quelqu'un qui, du fait de ses traumatismes et de ses passages à répétition de vie à trépas, fait n'importe quoi de temps en temps, pour prouver peut-être qu'il existe, pour montrer qu'il a besoin des autres, pour me faire enrager, qui sait.

Tu sais que je n'élèverai pas la voix. Tu sais que ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament, que j'en suis incapable et que de toute façon, tu gueuleras toujours plus fort que moi parce que tu as un caractère de cochon. Tu en profites, d'ailleurs. Tu n'attends pas que je laisse tomber les armes, tu m'attrapes le poignet et tu m'attires contre toi.

"Putain de pluie de merde...

— Ton langage, Shura."

Tu souris encore, un sourire à peine plus large que quand je suis venu te chercher sous l'averse. Tu enfouis ton visage dans mon cou et comme d'habitude, je trouve ça troublant parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu te laisses aller ainsi. Tu as toujours dominé les autres et pourtant moi, qui suis plus jeune et moins costaud que toi, je peux avoir la main haute, y compris au lit.

Je sens d'ailleurs tes mains qui me pincent les hanches. Encore une manifestation de ton côté sale gosse. J'ignores si tu exiges quelque chose ou si tu me tripotes parce que ça t'amuse. Je te regarde en plissant les yeux et tu me rends mon œillade. Tu n'es plus inexpressif du tout. Il y a une flamme au fond de tes prunelles.

"Mû..."

Je ne réponds pas. Après tout, ce qui va se passer dans les moments qui viennent trompera l'ennui sinon la baisse de moral.

Penses-en ce que tu veux mais à mon sens, la pluie a parfois du bon.

**Fin**


	3. Histoire de l'art

**Titre : **Histoire de l'art

**Auteur : **Lilou Black

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Shura/Aphrodite

**Rating :** PG

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

— La fenêtre, Shura...

Nu dans le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux reins, Aphrodite lisait du Shakespeare tandis que le Capricorne allumait sa cigarette. Avec un soupir, ce dernier se leva, enfila son pantalon parce qu'il n'aimait pas se promener tout nu et alla ouvrir la sacro-sainte fenêtre.

Le Poissons détestait le voir fumer au lit, même fumer tout court. En bonne imposture de chochotte dont il aimait tant se donner l'image histoire de bien rouler son prochain dans la farine, il pérorait à n'en plus finir sur les méfaits du tabac sur le larynx, les poumons et surtout le teint. Shura s'en moquait : les clopes, c'était presque aussi sacré qu'Athéna. Ah, sacrilège...

Il fuma en silence en regardant le soleil se coucher sur le Sanctuaire. Une vue à faire baver d'envie les amateurs de beaux paysages et de ruines antiques, sauf que les esthètes du genre ne venaient jamais dans le secteur. C'était dans leur intérêt, d'ailleurs.

Le Capricorne écrasa son mégot dans le bol qui lui servait de cendrier et se tourna vers son amant dont l'attention était entièrement captée par son livre. Shura ignorait que le Suédois était féru du fameux dramaturge anglais. Lui-même ne lisait que très peu, s'abîmer les yeux derrière des bouquins ne faisait pas partie de ses missions et, à l'occasion, il préférait les polars et les romans d'épouvante. Ça avait le mérite d'être distrayant.

Il trouvait un peu frustrant qu'Aphrodite lui porte si peu d'attention. Il lui avait offert un aller simple pour le septième ciel — à tout le moins les gémissements de son compagnon à ce moment-là l'avaient conforté dans cette idée — et c'était comme ça qu'il le remerciait... l'ignorer superbement au profit d'un bouquin poussiéreux ? Déesse, si ce n'était pas se foutre du monde...

Le brun était cependant trop fier pour exiger qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il préféra attendre son heure. Quand elle viendrait, il se vengerait et Shakespeare n'aurait plus aucune importance. Il attirerait toute l'attention du Scandinave sur lui et plus rien d'autre ne compterait. Cependant la patience ne faisait guère partie des qualités du brun et il ne tarda pas à se sentir potiche dans sa propre maison tandis qu'Aphrodite prenait ses aises chez lui, étalé dans son lit, son livre ouvert devant lui. La terre pourrait s'arrêter de tourner, des Spectres en string et bas résille pourraient apparaître qu'il ne lèverait pas le nez. Shura se déshabilla et se glissa à nouveau sous les draps, collant son torse contre le dos du Suédois qui eut à peine un frémissement.

Moue agacée du Capricorne.

Il posa ses mains sur le ventre d'Aphrodite et se mit à palper, à pincer et à tripoter tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée. Sa victime reposa son livre et se tourna vers lui :

"J'ai une réputation d'obsédé insatiable qui me colle à la peau alors qu'en fait, tu es encore pire que moi. Tu ne peux pas me laisser lire un peu ? Juste quelques pages encore..."

Regard de biche aux abois. Shura se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond tandis qu'Aphrodite reprenait sa lecture.

"Etre ou ne pas être, telle est la question, marmonna le brun.

— Je ne lis pas _Hamlet_, répliqua Aphrodite d'un air absent.

— Ah. Et tu lis quoi alors ?

— _La mégère apprivoisée. _"

Rire grinçant. Quand on connaissait la renommée du Suédois, qui se la jouait volontiers grande folle un rien futile et qui ne quittait ce rôle que pour se battre, c'était presque drôle.

Shura se doutait que quoiqu'il en dise, Aphrodite ne lèverait pas de sitôt le nez de son livre. Il avait pour habitude de s'investir totalement dans ses actions, quoiqu'il fasse : attitude, soin des roses, combats, sexe... et lecture de Shakespeare. Shura pouvait le comprendre même si son attention n'était à son maximum que dans certaines circonstances : missions, combats, sexe et dévotion à la Déesse. Le reste n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Pour tromper l'ennui, il se leva et ramassa le carton à dessins qu'il avait toujours sous son lit. À l'instar de Saga, il gribouillait à ses heures perdus, ce qui lui avait permis de renouer certains liens un peu distendus avec le Gémeaux quand ils étaient tous revenus — avec bien du mal — des Enfers. Il jeta un regard à Aphrodite qui, appuyé sur un coude, son livre ouvert devant lui, ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il sortit une feuille vierge et un vieux bout de crayon de son carton à dessins et croqua son amant tel qu'il le voyait, étendu dans le lit, les yeux baissés.

Sauf que...

Le dessiner avec un livre lui semblait manquer d'originalité. Il chercha l'inspiration au plafond et repensa à la réplique d'Hamlet.

_Etre ou ne pas être, telle est la question_

L'idée jaillit à la surface de son esprit en même temps que la citation. Il reprit son crayon et termina son dessin.

Il rangeait son œuvre achevée dans le carton quand Aphrodite referma son livre.

"Ah tiens, tu t'es remis au dessin...

— Tu l'aurais vu si tu avais daigné lever le nez de ton bouquin.

— Shura, tu n'es pas gentil. Je peux voir ton dessin ?

— Non."

Shura n'avait rien à cacher mais frustrer la curiosité naturelle d'Aphrodite lui semblait une punition convenable de l'avoir délaissé tout ce temps.

"S'il te plaît...

— Non."

Regard de biche aux abois, encore... Regard auquel le Capricorne ne pouvait décemment pas résister. Les sentiments, quelle saloperie... Une simple œillade suffisait. Le Poissons le savait et en jouait à loisir. Shura se faisait piéger systématiquement.

Avec un soupir, il poussa le carton à dessins vers son amant qui fondit dessus comme un prédateur sur sa proie. Il regarda le croquis qu'avait fait Shura et rit doucement.

L'image le représentait lui, étendu sur un lit, une main posée sur... un crâne humain. C'était à la fois sinistre et très beau. À n'en pas douter, le chevalier d'or du Capricorne était doué pour le dessin.

Avec précaution, Aphrodite rangea l'image et regarda son amant dans les yeux.

"Tu sais comment on appelle ce genre de dessin ?

— Non...

— Une vanité."

Shura eut un petit rire grinçant et attira le Suédois contre lui :

"Dans ce cas, j'imagine que ça te va très bien.

— Salaud."

**Fin**


End file.
